


What's in the Box?

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: With the discovery of Patrick's accordion, David discovers that Patrick's musical talents extend further than he realised.





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘What the fuck is this?’ David looked at the case at his feet. It was an odd colour somewhere between brown and green, clearly old because no one in their right mind would pick that colour now and it was covered in dents and scratches.  _ Incorrect  _ David thinks as he studies it. It was held shut by two silver clasps and had a worn black handle. While the bottom of the case was square, the top curved strangely. David hadn’t seen something like this before.

‘What’s what?’ Patrick asked, standing up from the box he was packing his books into.

‘This,’ David pointed, ‘is it a typewriter or something?’

Patrick bit back a smirk, stuffing his hands into his pockets, ‘it’s not a typewriter.’

‘Then what is it?’ David asked. He nudged the case gently with his foot. It was heavy.

‘It’s an accordion,’ Patrick said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

‘Why do you have an accordion?’ David asked lifting his eyebrows.

‘My parents brought it with them when they came for my birthday,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

‘Ok…why did your parents give you an accordion?’ David felt his eyes grow wide in frustration.

‘Because it’s mine,’ Patrick said, the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing.

‘Again… why do you have an accordion?’ David looked down at the case.

‘Because I play the accordion,’ Patrick finally admitted. David scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Yes he knew Patrick was musically gifted and had a beautiful voice, but he couldn’t imagine adding an accordion to the mix.

‘Oh,’ David replied, trying desperately not to think about how awkward the Open Mic Night would have been if he had pulled out an accordion instead of a guitar. His 87% confidence would have been much lower.

‘Oh?’ Patrick mimicked.

‘I just didn’t realise an accordion was something people still played,’ David said uncomfortably.

‘Yeah. It’s good fun actually,’ Patrick replied happily, looking down at the case resting at David’s feet.

‘Fun…’ David breathed.

‘Don’t worry David, I won’t pull it out at the next Open Mic Night. It’s just nice to have back,’ Patrick kissed David on the cheek before bending down and picking up the accordion, tucked safely in its case. Patrick placed it on the floor by the door beside all the other boxes ready to transport to their new home.

***

David noticed that the accordion was soon tucked away on a shelf in Patrick's office at their new home. He also noticed very quickly that each time Patrick had a day off to himself the case had shifted slightly.

It soon dawned on David that Patrick was playing it in secret. That David's less than positive reaction meant that Patrick played it when he was alone, unlike this guitar which he happily strummed in front of David. 

Guilt ran through David as he thought about Patrick keeping a part of himself locked away because he didn't want to force it on David. Didn’t want to make David feel uncomfortable. 

'Play me something,' David said one night after dinner.

'What do you want?' Patrick stood to collect his guitar that sat perched on its stand in the corner.

'No. On the accordion. Play me something on the accordion,' David sat forward on the couch.

'David, I know what you think of my accordion. It's ok,' Patrick remained standing though.

'I want to hear it. If anyone can make an accordion sexy it's you… please,' David looked sincerely up at his fiance.

'You sure?' Patrick asked, cocking his head slightly.

'87%,' David replied with a smile.

Patrick nodded with a tight smile and disappeared into the study. David listened to a soft thud as Patrick put the case in his desk and the slow weeze of the accordion as he pulled it out from the case. David ran a nervous hand through his hair, praying this request wasn't a mistake.

Patrick reappeared, his red accordion strapped across his chest.

'Damn,' David breathed taking in the sight before him.

'What? No good?' Patrick asked looked down himself.

'Weirdly very good,' David replied. Patrick wore grey sweatpants and a white t shirt, somehow the red accordion accentuated the muscles in his arms.

'Any requests?' Patrick asked, adjusting the instrument slightly.

'Surprise me,' David replied, totally unsure of any songs that involved an accordion.

Patrick nodded, before slowly moving the bellow, experimentally at first but quickly finding his rhythm.

‘I’ve been playing around with this one for a while. It’s not Tina Turner, but this is how you make me feel,’ he coughed uncomfortably, clearly already emotional. David attempted to steady himself, knowing just how emotive Patrick could be when he performed, even if it was with an accordion.

David didn’t recognise the first notes of the song. Familiarity washed over him slowly, but it wasn’t until Patrick opened his mouth to sing, arms working the bellow and fingers moving across the keys, that David realised what he was hearing.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning

A reason for living, a deeper meaning

Patrick closed his eyes as he sang, his fingers moving swiftly across the keys of the accordion, his strong arms flexing as he pushed and pulled the bellows. David blinked back tears, taking in just how beautiful his fiance looked. He felt the air rush from his lungs at the words Patrick sang to him. 

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

Patrick opened his eyes to look at David, a smile flushing across his face as he saw the emotions that David was feeling. Despite being a different place, different song, different instrument the moment took them both right back to the first time Patrick had sung for David. The first time that Patrick had declared his feelings to David, in front of the rest of the town. A lump formed in David's throat as Patrick watched him, taking in every emotion that danced across David's face.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven and make me want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection

Of the highest power in lonely hours

The tears devour you

The words wrapped themselves around David, feeling so right, so perfect for them. As Patrick sang, David took in the words and how they represented everything he could have hoped for. Represented everything that before Patrick, David felt was unobtainable. The song somehow encapsulating everything that David felt for Patrick. And there Patrick stood singing those words back to David.

Oh you can see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

David’s eyes shifted, fighting back tears to look down at Patrick’s nimble fingers. David instantly reevaluating everything he thought he knew about the accordion. Smiling as he thought about how many of his own strongly held opinions and views Patrick had changed in their time together. How he was still changing how David saw the world, always for the better.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

David bit back a smile that refused to be stopped as Patrick sung to him about forever. No matter how many times Patrick told David he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, how many times David looked down at his hands and caught sight of the four gold rings promising forever, David’s chest still tightened with excitement and disbelief. Disbelief that the man he loved more than he thought was possible, wanted to spend the rest of his life with David. And as he played the accordion, and sang, smiling to David, he did it again, promising a forever that David couldn’t wait to start.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

Until the sky falls down on me

As the song came to an end and Patrick’s voice fell silent, the final notes pouring from the accordion that David now treasured, David hastened to wipe the tears running down his cheek away.

‘So… I didn’t hate it,’ he said, his voice shaking with emotion. Just when David thought he had a grasp on Patrick and his love for David, he went and did something like that. Like playing him an entirely beautiful song, laying his emotions and feelings bare for David to see.

‘I know an accordion isn’t the most romantic instrument, but I hope you got the message,’ Patrick said, shrugging the instrument from his arms and placing it on the table carefully.

‘Loud and clear,’ David said standing to pull Patrick into his arms.

‘I love you David,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips.

‘I love you,’ David whispered in reply before closing the distance and pressing a kiss against Patrick’s lips, hoping to show how much he loved Patrick, to return all the love that Patrick had given him in that song, and since the moment they met.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song but couldn't find quite the right version.   
The Yoke Lore version is pretty close: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qAzO8FbHn4  
So imagine that, but played on an accordion, and a little more Patrick!
> 
> ***
> 
> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
